the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer is an evil, psychotic, communistic, unicorn who believes in communism. Her dragon, a Rocket Ripper, is Rocketwing.'' '' Bio When the dragon riders discover a new island outside of Berk, they go to visit it and find it to be inhabited by more ponies but find something off when they have the same cutie mark: "an Equal sign." They then meet the head of the island, Starlight Glimmer. She and the townsfolk explain their philosophy - that being equal is what brings true happiness. The dragon riders, find this odd. They promptly meet a trio of ponies who miss their Cutie Marks, showing that Starlight's village is not as happy as it seems. The trio informs the group of a vault inside a mountain which contains the taken marks. Starlight leads the riders to the vault and shows them a wooden staff, which she dubs the Staff of Sameness. She claims that it's a magical item she uses to take away ponies' Cutie Marks. When the twins accidentally prematurely discloses that a group of ponies told them about the vault, Starlight immediately sees the dragon riders as threat to the town's lifestyle and steals their Cutie Marks with the staff, placing them in the vault. She imprisons the ponies in a house, wherein she condemns them to remain until they resign themselves to their fate of living in her town, markless and talentless forever. But the other Vikings managed to keep their heads down and then try to come up with a plan to save their friends. They then follow Starlight to the mountain and sneak into the vault and find out that Starlight has taken their friends' Cutie Marks to her house to guard them personally. They also discover that in reality, Starlight still has her cutie mark and her equal mark is fabricated. But to make matters worse, they also find out she has firearms and a red bladed lightsaber. Hiccup then comes up with a plan that he'll pretend to join their village while the others go get their dragons. The next day Hiccup talk to Starlight and then as she's introducing him to the village, he then splashes water on her, revealing her real Cutie Mark. Starlight admits that the Staff of Sameness is just a regular staff she discovered in a desert, and that the Equalizing is the product of her own magic, which she hid from the town. Starlight tries to save face by claiming she did it all for the sake of establishing harmony, but the townsfolk turn on her for her deception. A group of ponies breaks into the Mark Vault and throws the Staff of Sameness at the glass, breaking it and releasing the population's Cutie Marks. Meanwhile, Starlight hides in her house and takes a secret passage, trying to make off with the riders' cutie marks as revenge for exposing her. While the riders are failing to catch up with her since their forced equality causes them to move slowly. But Nightstar and Toothless then help them get to the top of a mountain. Where they confront her, She then tries to blast them, but then Toothless and Nightstar fire first, releasing the ponies' cutie marks and they are returned to their rightful owners. Hiccup then explains that Vikings don't need Cutie Marks to show their talents, and that equality never makes for a good town, and everyone being different is better. Hiccup then challenges her to engage in a Lightsaber duel with him. Starlight accepts it and she teleports them onto a mountain so they can duel alone. At first it seems like she'll win, but the Viking defeats her and destroys her lightsaber. Then Toothless and Nightstar jump into the scene, in which Starlight is immediately frightened. For she has a fear of Night Furies. The 2 Night Furies then roar at her and then both blast Starlight with a strong plasma blast, sending her over the side of the cliff, along with a ton of snow. And the ponies in the village now live in peace. But unknown to the riders, Starlight had survived the fall and she vowed to get revenge on them. Personality When introduced, Starlight Glimmer is shown to be seemingly benevolent and laid-back, but is revealed to be a vain, hypocritical, selfish, villainous, deceptive, calculative megalomaniac. She is easily frustrated when things don't work out how she planned. It is not entirely clear whether Starlight truly believes that she is doing the right thing by ridding ponies of their Cutie Marks and is only keeping her magic because she is the only one who can do so, whether she is actually deriving satisfaction out of the fact that she alone in the town has a special talent, or a bit of both. Based upon how she responds to ponies thinking they are superior to others, it is implied she has an envious side. But despite being an expert manipulator, Starlight's zealot attitude and refusal to believe in any form of friendship other than her own makes her quite gullible herself. And she is shown to have a fear of Night Furies. Main Weaponry *Norinco Type 56 assault rifle *TT-33 pistol *Makarov PM pistol *Sith Lightsaber (destroyed in Equality Communist, Unicorn) *Axe-headed hilt Sith Lightsaber Trivia *Starlight Glimmer makes her appearance in Equality Communist, Unicorn * Gallery Starlight Glimmer (weilding her Lightsaber).png|Starlight Glimmer (weilding her old Lightsaber) Starlight glimmer vector by amythestshine-d8og4bj.png|Starlight with her real Cutie Mark Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Communists Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Lias Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Sith Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Sith Lords